EMS: A Tragedy
by Toordle
Summary: This is a true story...about a message board, but told as if it were an actual place, how it feels...


The Home of the Homeless

Once, there was a grand place called Evil Things and Monster Sightings (EMS). It was home to many people, known as the EMSers. So, imagine, you were just sitting there in your home on the couch or something, and boom. Its gone. Its all over. You're homeless now. You're a hobo. That's how it was for us. Yep. We have no home. Neopets took away EMS and put in this board called Adventure Generator (AG). So that's how it is. We'll be homeless forever until Neopets returns EMS to us...and they probably never will.

I will never forget EMS. All of the EMSers have tons of memories of things that happened there. From Voodoo's vending machine to random jokes...EMS was fun 24/7. Every day, we came in and talked about things...and we had tons of fun. It was a wonderful place. Many people got help from us by asking about the pant devil and things like that. But we never thought it would be GONE. We are putting in tons of effort to bring it back, so now, we are writing stories about it. And this is one of them. 

"Yo EMS..." I would say as I crashed into my home. "How's it going?"

"Its fine...not many spammers today. But if you see any, make sure to explain to them that this isn't where to post ads and scams." said another EMSer cheerfully. 

"Yeah, I know..." and I walked away to look for a familiar face.

I saw tons of familiar faces. That was one of the many good things about EMS. Tons of familiar faces. I stopped to talk to a lot of them. Then I continued walking.

I sighed with content. EMS was a wonderful place. It was a place where anything could happen. I shot a spark into the air and down came a HermioneGranger119 plushie. This is the life...I took out my carrot shooter and shot carrots into people's mouths. 

A person I have never seen walked up to me.

"Please...I need help. I need to know, what is the Ghost Lupe?" they asked. 

I got out my Evil book and paged through it until I found the Ghost Lupe.

"Well, according to my book, the Ghost Lupe is the ghost of a brave Lupe knight, killed on the Mystery Island Shores. He might aid you, but if you disturb him, he might get angry and harm you." I told the stranger warmly. 

"Okay! Thanks!" said the stranger, then walked off. 

As I walked to the EMS Store to buy some EMSorade, I saw a couple EMSers playing with their EMSboy Advanced SPs. 

"The SPs are out?!" I asked them.

"Yeah. They came out today. They only accept Pant Devil money forms right now...and it costs more if you don't pay with Pandevis. Pandevis are the real deal right now with Pant Devil peddlers." one of the EMSers told me.

"You have to buy them from the peddlers? They aren't in stores yet?" I asked him, confused. 

"Right. I don't think they've been released anywhere near here yet, but the Pant Devils got them from across the world..." 

"Oh. Okay. Well...Thanks!" 

"You're welcome!"

I walked into the store, and looked around for EMSorade.

Oh! There it is! On sale for only five EMShillings! I took it from the refrigerator and to the counter. I handed it to the clerk.

"Five EMShillings, please." the clerk said, and held out her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." I searched my pocket and found 5 coins. I made sure they were EMShillings before handing them to the clerk. 

"Thanks for purchasing EMSorade...have a nice day!"

"Thanks..." I left the store. 

A Pant Devil walked up to me. This could *not* be good...

"Hehehehe.. Hey you! Aren't you excited about the EMSboy Advance SP coming out to EMS stores everywhere next week?" asked the Pant Devil.

"Erm...yeah..." I mumbled.

"I can't heeaarr you!" 

"...Yeah. I am." I said loudly,

"Okay! How would you like to get one, two weeks in Advance? Hehehehe! Get it? Advace?"

"That would be cool...but that wasn't funny."

"...Oh. Well..." he pulled an EMSboy Advance SP out of his backpack. "You want? Hehehe...I'll accept it for any Pant Devil money form! And it's even cheaper if you pay with Pandevs! You got any Pandevs?" 

"I have some Pandevs...how many do you need?"

"Just give me the stinkin' Pandevs."

"How many?!"

"97."

"I don't have that many."

"Oh. How many you got?"

"21.."

"Yo! I'll take that!" 

"All of them?"

"You should be HAPPY! I'm putting it on sale for you!"

I pretended to look in my pocket. "Oh! I must have lost some! I only have 7!" 

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll take that."

I smirked. Pant Devils were so stupid...I'm about to get a EMSboy Advanced SP $90 off. 

"You give!" the Pant Devil snapped impatiently.

I fished 7 Pandevs out of my pocket and handed them to the Pant Devil, who threw the EMSboy Advance SP at me.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU GIVE ME MONEY!!! I GIVE YOU EMSBOY ADVANCE SP!!! YOU GIVE ME...7 Pandevs? HEY! WAIT A SECOND!!!" 

But I had already run away with the EMSboy. Pant Devils were easy to trick. I know a lot about tricking Pant Devils. EMSers taught me.

I walked to the dark alley. The alley was a great place. It was where people usually went to make unusual things happen.

EMS was a place where you could make anything happen. When EMSers were bored, they went to EMS and made whatever they wanted happen.

"Hey! It's a 17 headed duck!" yelled someone in the alley, pointing to the darkest corner in the alley.

And sure enough it was. I walked over to the 17 headed duck and poked it. It disappeared into thin air.

"Hey! How'd you do that?!"

"How'd you make a 17 headed duck appear?"

"...Oh."

Suddenly everything went completely black.

Then, words started to appear.

"Join my guild!" the words read. Then I was back in the dark alley.

"Ugh...I hate it when that happens." I murmured. 

"Where's the spammer?" asked a person in the dark alley.

"I...don't...know..." said an apparently newer person to EMS, who was lying on the ground in shock.

Then an unfamiliar-looking person came into the alley.

"Did you read my message? Are you going to join? If you do I'll give you a pile of sludge! Its really useful!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me one thing you can do with a pile of sludge." said an EMSer.

"Erm..."

We all ganged up on the spammer.

"Don't make us report you. Go to guilds. Now."

"Erm...okay..." the spammer cried, disappearing.

After discussing how annoying spammers are for a minute or two, we got back to what we were doing before.

I had a lot of fun in the alley. I left in an hour or so.

"Turtle!"

My friend Ivanna walked up to me.

"They're having EMSurvivor! Come on!" 

"Okay!" I said, and we went off to a group of EMSers getting ready for EMSurvivor.

"You two in?" asked the host.

"Yeah!" we said in unison.

"Okay. That's enough then. We're going to EMSland, of course. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" yelled all the contestants.

"Okay. We're going."

Suddenly everything went black again. Colors started appearing, and suddenly we were all at a tropical island.

"Okay!" said the host. "Let's begin!" 

In a few hours EMSurvivor was over. And a person I didn't know won. Oh well. We were transported back to EMS.

"It's getting kind of late..." I said to myself. "Maybe I should leave for tonight...yeah." 

I told everyone I had to leave...but as I made my way to the EMS Exit, I was knocked backwards with a strong blow. As well as everyone else in EMS. Black gusts of wind started sweeping themselves into our home. Maybe this was a spammer...but the effect was too strong to be a spammer...

I never knew what happened then. All I could see was blackness. Blackness. That's all. That's just completely all. I heard some voices, but I never knew who they belonged to. I don't know how long I stayed like that, before...

Suddenly I was swept off my feet. I walked around. There was nothing but blackness. Oh! There was the EMSers...but they were surrounded by blackness too. I tried to talk to them, but no sound came out. This was really strange...I tried to make a message appear in the sky. No luck. Suddenly it wasn't black anymore. It was yellow. And people appeared all over the place, yelling something about adventures. I became dizzy and fell to the ground in shock. I noticed a lot of the other EMSers did as well. I saw words flashing "ADVENTURE GENERATOR". Maybe we were transported or something...

Okay, I really needed to get out of here. I walked up to the nearest EMSer and tried to talk to them. No luck. How come these people could talk and I couldn't?! I looked for the exit. It wasn't there. Will I ever get out of here? If this isn't EMS, I won't be able to use my EMS transport device. I took it out of my pocket and looked it over.

BEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!! The alarm went off. A scary-looking red frog with a purple cape appeared. It yelled at me.

"EMS NO LONGER EXISTS!!! THIS IS ADVENTURE GENERATOR!!! GET LOST!!!"

I nearly fainted with shock. "HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "EMS?!?!?!?! IT NO LONGER EXISTS?!?!?!?!?!?! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!"

The other EMSers must have heard, because they, too, got freaked out. For hours and hours we were shocked about it, but eventually we all had to leave. Some people felt sorry for us, while others thought EMS was stupid. I found the exit and left. 

The next day everyone was just plain depressed. Nearly all the EMSers decided to leave Neopets. We created a new home for us, but it wasn't the same as EMS. Not even close. We made a petition to get EMS back, and got hundreds of signatures. Maybe thousands. But EMS still isn't back.

We, the EMSers, pledge our love for our home, EMS, that is now gone. Forever. And ever. If we ever have EMS back, we will be happier than ever. The day EMS disappeared was the worst day of our lives, and maybe more. 

HermioneGranger119


End file.
